Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Rules
by Twilight Goddess19
Summary: Rules for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Most if not all of the rules are centered around Skull (Female Skull). There might be crossover with others movies, shows and etc.


**1). Don't harm or kill a child in front of Skull. If you do, you better run for your life because she can and will kill you if you do.**

**A). Skull is protective of children. Good luck with her after your asses.**

_A Famiglia was stupid enough to experiment on children. Now the Cloud Arcobaleno is here to take them down and she isn't going to spare any of the Famiglia._

**2). Don't attack Skull to prove you are stronger then her. The Arcobaleno are protective over their Cloud.**

_A weaker Cloud tried to attack Skull in front of the Arcobaleno to prove that he is stronger then her. The Arcobaleno, especially Reborn didn't take that well and nearly killed the Cloud for attacking their Cloud._

**3). Shamal don't flirt with Skull, she has three possessive lovers/mates! They get possessive easy and they will kick your ass for flirting with her.**

_Shamal was caught flirting with Skull by her three possessive lovers/mates, they weren't too happy and kicked his ass for it. They then 'kidnapped' Skull to claim her as theirs._

**4). Verde can't challenge Skull to create mini robots. Because while she might not seem it, she is a genius and she will raise to the challenge to create mini robots.**

_Verde had challenged Skull to create mini robots. What no one knew but she raise to the challenge. She had created mini robots that did her biding._

**5). Don't try to get rid of the dragon that is with Skull. If she doesn't kick your ass for trying, then the dragon will set you on fire.**

**A. Midnight is only loyal to Skull.**

_No one is sure where Skull got her pet dragon, Midnight but just as she is protective over it, the dragon is protective over her. A stupid Mafioso thought it was a good idea to kidnap the dragon from the Cloud Arcobaleno for their Famiglia. Midnight set the idiot on fire and flies back over to Skull._

**6). No one is allowed to harm, experiment or kill Skull's dragon. She will get angry and will kick your ass.**

**A. Verde, you were warned!**

_Verde was stupid enough to kidnap Skull's dragon, Midnight to try and experiment on it. When Skull found out, she got angry and beat the shit out of the Lightning. "Don't touch my dragon!" She had said in calm tone with sweet smile that promised more pain._

**7). No is allowed to summon demons. That will either fall in love with Skull or see her as a little sister or daughter but they are always protective over her.**

**A). Mammon, Belphegor!**

**B). To be fair they didn't know Skull was coming to visit or that the demon would take a liking to her.**

_Belphegor had paid Mammon to summon a demon. The demon had appeared just as Skull walked into the room. The demon took one look at her, took a liking to her and spend the time in the human world with her. At least now anyone who actually wants to harm her, has him and the other demons to deal with._

**8). ****Don't touch Skull! Reborn is a possessive little shit and will shot you.**

_Reborn was pissed when a stupid Mafioso thought he could touch his Cloud and get away with it. He started shooting at the Mafioso, who touched Skull._

**9). ****No one is to ask Skull about her past. If she doesn't tell you about it, you will get attack by her friends & family for upsetting her.**

_A __Mafioso from an allied __Famiglia asked the Cloud Arcobaleno about her past. She doesn't answers him as she started having a flashback, which had upset her. All of her friends and family had beat up the Mafioso for upsetting their Cloud. _

**10). Don't touch or surprise Skull from behind. She will judo flip you.**

_Colonello noticed that Skull was spacing out, so he touched her shoulder to get her attention. She had tensed up before grabbing his arm and judo flipped him._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Here is the first 10 rules. If anyone has rules they want me to add, just send me them in a review.**

**Who should Skull's lovers/mates be?**


End file.
